wiki_suomi_metalfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Rasmus
Biografía left The Rasmus es una banda de Rock Alternativo con elementos góticos y sinfónicos,son cuatro chicos de Helsinki. Internacionalmente el cuarteto como teloneros de HIM, Roxette y Dover, visitaron Alemania y Letonia e hicieron algunos conciertos que les llevaron hasta Italia (VIVA TV). De vuelta en Finlandia, The Rasmus recogieron todos los premios EMMa más importantes, Mejor Banda, Mejor Single, Mejor Banda de Rock/Pop y Mejor Albun del Año. En 1994 The Rasmus entraron en escena por primera vez. Fue en su colegio de Helsinki. Nunca se imaginaron que recibirían el disco de oro y platino, que tendrían miles de seguidores y que recibirían el premio más importante de la música en Finlandia.En el año de 1995, Jarno dejo la banda para ser remplazado por Janne Heiskanen. En Diciembre de 1995, debutaron con su primer sencillo "1st", el cual incluye canciones como; "Funky Jam", "Myself", "Frog" y "Rakkauslaulu".A solo un par de semanas de su lanzamiento, el sencillo vendió 1000 copias.Los chicos tenían 16 años cuando decidieron ser absorbidos por la escena musical finlandesa y empezaron a sentir la necesidad inmediata de un cambio.En 1996 The Rasmus publicó su debut Peep, que pronto consiguió el estatus del oro. El momento de una nueva generación de bandas rock había llegado y The Rasmus conquistaron al público y a la crítica de forma arrolladora.La banda cruzó el límite de más de 100 conciertos en un año y después se encerraron en el estudio a grabar Playboys. Otro disco de oro. The Rasmus se dieron a conocer por todo el país y recibieron el Grammy finlandés, el EMMA, a la mejor revelación. Esto les lleva a telonear a Rancid, Chilli Pepper y Garbage en sus conciertos en Finlandia.Su tercer álbum Hillofatester salió en 1999 del cual se sacó el single Liquid que fue votado mejor single del año tanto por el público como por los medios.La banda también escribió la canción "Don't Shut the Door" la cual no fue incluida en el disco, hasta ser re escrita y debutada en 2009 bajo el nombre "October & April" para su álbum de compilación Best of 2001–2009.1 Miembros *Lauri Ylönen *Pauli Rantasalmi *Eero Heinonen *Aki Hakala Ex-miembros *Janne Heiskanen Discografía Albums *Peep (1996) *Playboys (1997) *Hell of a Tester (1998) *Into (2001) *Hell of a Collection (2001) *Dead Letters (2003) *Hide from the Sun (2005) *Black Roses (2008) *The Rasmus (2012) Singles *"1st" (1995) *"2nd" (1996) *"3rd" (1996) *"Blue" (1997) *"Kola" (1997) *"Playboys" (1997) *"Ice" (1998) *"Liquid" (1998) *"Swimming with the Kids" (1999) *"F-F-F-Falling" (2001) *"Chill" (2001) *"Madness" (2001) *"Heartbreaker/Days" (2002) *"In the Shadows" (2003) *"In My Life" (2003) *"First Day of My Life" (2003) *"Funeral Song (The Resurrection)" (2004) *"Guilty" (2004) *"No Fear" (2005) *"Sail Away" (2005) *"Shot" (2006) *"Livin' in a World Without You" (2008) *"Justify" (2009) *"October & April" (featuring Anette Olzon) (2009) *"I'm a Mess" (2012) *"Stranger" (2012) *"Mysteria" (2012) Galería urlxc.jpg 195309th0rasmus.jpg the_rasmus_finland_band-hd-wallpaper-135723.jpg urla.jpg the_rasmus.jpg The-Rasmus-005as.jpg The-Rasmus-the-rasmus-2361848-1772-1179.jpg The Rasmus 16.jpg Urlx.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px